A Whale of a Tale
by FashionLuver98
Summary: This is just the episode in Jakes pov.
1. Jake's POV

Me: Hey guys me here! Anyway today was a boring a long Day on my first day of school so I just finished my homework and decided to give you all an Episode fic.

To Molly Ann: No I'm not going to do that.

To SeddiexAuslly: I'll do it Tomorrow. As tomorrow's daily fic.

Disclaimer: I do not own JatNP if I did I wouldn't have to go to school.

Jake's POV

Skully: Crackers it's going to hurt.

Izzy: You'll be fine Skully. But I've got to remove the storm so you'll feel better now tell me how you got it.

Skully: Well I found some barberries... And I forgot about their thorns on their branches. But I uh remembered in the end!

Izzy: I hope the berries tasted good.

Skully: they were delicious but now it's going to hurt.

Izzy: Silly the thorn is already out.

Skully: Amazing I didn't feel a thing.

We then heard a something from outside so we ran outside and checked.

Cubby: Whoa, what was that?!

Cubby: look a whale!

Izzy: something must be wrong with him.

That's izzy for you. Caring about others and by others I mean animals.

Cubby: sounds like me when I'm seasick.

You get seasick? You've never showed signs of it before!

Izzy: that's it cubby whales don't get seasick. Something must've given him a tummy ache. We've got to help him. But first we need to find out why he's having tummy troubles.

Cubby: Uh oh we better get moving he's heading back out to sea.

Later:

Is that Hook?! It is and he's gonna hurt the whale!

Jake: Captain Hook Stop!

Izzy: the whale is sick you shouldn't bother it.

Hook: Oh mind your own business Puny Pirates!

Izzy: Yay-hey no way! Now the Whale is really upset. We've got to calm him down. Let's try singing a lullaby.

Again izzy really? I love her singing but it's getting a little old. Oh well might as well join in.

Cubby: Yeah, that always calms me down.

Izzy sings to you Cubby? Cool I've got blackmail on him now! What?! He has blackmail on me, it's my turn.

After we sang Izzy started talking to the whale.

Izzy: Mr Whale is it OK if I give you a check out to find out what's making your tummy hurt? OK then I need you to open your mouth and keep it open please.

Jake: Yo Ho here we go!

Something caught on to our dinghy. It was hook of course.

Hook: Haha looks like I just got a boat full of guppies!

Skully: What does old feather hat want with us?

I got out my sword and started trying to get us out of it.

Jake: I don't know but I'm not going to let him stop us from helping that whale.

Yeah I got it!

Skully: Look alive me hearties into the whale we go!

Cubby: it's really big and kinda spooky.

Izzy: this is the perfect place to find out what's making the whales Tummy ache.

Cubby: Maybe he ate something he shouldn't have.

I then saw a treasure chest?

Jake: A treasure chest!

Skully:no wonder the big fella has a tummy ache.

Izzy: I think we should get the treasure chest out of the whales tummy to help him feel better.

Hook: and I'll feel better, the treasure is mine!

Hooks treasure?!

Skully: Really you found treasure?

Smee: it's true the boys pulled it out from the sea.

Hook: and this ill-mannered beast ate it! Now out of me way,paddle Smee!

Smee: Paddlin cap'n.

Jake: we're in a boat Captain Hook, let us get it for you.

Hook:and let you steal it?never!

Izzy: we don't want your treasure chest Captain Hook. We only want to help the whale feel better.

Jake: when we get the chest we'll give it to you. Pirates honor!

Hook: and how exactly do you plan to snare me treasure chest?

Izzy: In a way that's safe for the whale. May I borrow your net please?

Hook: if you insist!

Izzy: now let's toss the net over the treasure chest.

Cubby:Izzy is that a good sign?

Izzy:it sure is Cubby!

Jake: Row Cubby!

Hook: Paddle Smee paddle! What are we gonna do were trapped?!

Izzy: we got to think of a way out Jake.

Jake: Maybe the whale will giggle us out if we tickle the roof of his mouth.

Skully: Good idea but what could we used to tickle him?

You.

Skully: I had to go and open my big beak.

Once we were out I said...

Jake: We got the whale to giggle us out of his mouth!

Hook: You're not going anywhere not until you Hand over me treasure chest.

Jake: how will you get it back to your ship Captain Hook?

Hook: you let me worry about that. To the Jolly Roger Smee!

Jake: Poor Smee he'll never make it.

Izzy: well this is an emergency so pixie dust away!

Smee: thanks sea pups!

Jake: happy to help!

Izzy: Now Mr whale to stay healthy get plenty of exercise lots of rest when you get tired and try not to swallow anymore treasure chests.

Jake: Especially if they belong to Captain Hook!

Later:

Izzy: it's important to treasure all of our precious sea creatures.

Skully:Ow Crackers Izzy can you help me?

Izzy: Did you sit on another Thorn?

Skully: nope but I just made a new friend.

Hahaha a crab got his tail!

Me: Ok that's it for today I'll see you tomorrow.


	2. Izzy's POV

Me: Hey guys, i just ate some ice cream then i threw up. I was thinking, What the heck just happened?! Anyway so since I'm not feeling ok again, I'm just going to post this, so i know i said a Jake's pov fic would be up but this happened so i need to take it easy. I hope you enjoy.

To Victoria: I'm sorry, its hard to tell in writing how people are trying to say things like, happily or sad, etc...

To Jenny: I was feeling ok and now I'm not again. I was also wondering, could I upload the Pov thing you did? I'll give full credit to you, and besides i think people deserve to see such an awesome job on writing that.

Disclaimer: I don't own JatNP.

Izzy's POV

Skully: Crackers it's going to hurt.

Izzy: You'll be fine Skully. But I've got to remove the storm so you'll feel better now tell me how you got it.

Skully: Well I found some barberries... And I forgot about their thorns on their branches. But I uh remembered in the end!

Really Skully? You couldn't have gotten one of us to help you?

Izzy: I hope the berries tasted good.

Skully: they were delicious but now it's going to hurt.

Izzy: Silly the thorn is already out.

Skully: Amazing I didn't feel a thing.

We then heard a something from outside so we ran outside and checked.

Cubby: Whoa, what was that?!

Cubby: look a whale!

Izzy: something must be wrong with him.

Cubby: sounds like me when I'm seasick.

You get seasick? You've never showed signs of it before!

Izzy: that's it cubby whales don't get seasick. Something must've given him a tummy ache. We've got to help him. But first we need to find out why he's having tummy troubles.

Cubby: Uh oh we better get moving he's heading back out to sea.

Oh no!

Later:

Is that Hook?! It is and he's gonna hurt the whale!

Jake: Captain Hook Stop!

Izzy: the whale is sick you shouldn't bother it.

Hook: Oh mind your own business Puny Pirates!

Izzy: Yay-hey no way! Now the Whale is really upset. We've got to calm him down. Let's try singing a lullaby

Cubby: Yeah, that always calms me down.

It sounds silly for me to be singing lullabies to Cubby, but he's afraid of almost everything.

After we sang I started talking to the whale.

Izzy: Mr Whale is it OK if I give you a check out to find out what's making your tummy hurt? OK then I need you to open your mouth and keep it open please.

Jake: Yo Ho here we go!

Something caught on to our dinghy. It was hook of course.

Hook: Haha looks like I just got a boat full of guppies!

Skully: What does old feather hat want with us?

Jake got out his sword and started trying to get us out of it.

Jake: I don't know but I'm not going to let him stop us from helping that whale.

Oh Jakey you're so brave.

Skully: Look alive me hearties into the whale we go!

Cubby: it's really big and kinda spooky.

Izzy: this is the perfect place to find out what's making the whales Tummy ache.

Cubby: Maybe he ate something he shouldn't have.

We then saw a treasure chest?

Jake: A treasure chest!

Skully:no wonder the big fella has a tummy ache.

How did that get there?!

Izzy: I think we should get the treasure chest out of the whales tummy to help him feel better.

Hook: and I'll feel better, the treasure is mine!

Hooks treasure?!

Skully: Really you found treasure?

Smee: it's true the boys pulled it out from the sea.

I still find that hard to believe.

Hook: and this ill-mannered beast ate it! Now out of me way,paddle Smee!

Smee: Paddlin cap'n.

Poor Mr Smee...

Jake: we're in a boat Captain Hook, let us get it for you.

Hook:and let you steal it?never!

He's so stupid and selfish! Jake just wants to help.

Izzy: we don't want your treasure chest Captain Hook. We only want to help the whale feel better.

Jake: when we get the chest we'll give it to you. Pirates honor!

See?!

Hook: and how exactly do you plan to snare me treasure chest?

Izzy: In a way that's safe for the whale. May I borrow your net please?

Hook: if you insist!

Izzy: now let's toss the net over the treasure chest.

Cubby:Izzy is that a good sign?

Izzy:it sure is Cubby!

Jake: Row Cubby!

Hook: Paddle Smee paddle! What are we gonna do were trapped?!

Izzy: we got to think of a way out Jake.

Jake: Maybe the whale will giggle us out if we tickle the roof of his mouth.

Skully: Good idea but what could we used to tickle him?

You.

Skully: I had to go and open my big beak.

Once we were out Jake was a little bit excited that his plan worked.

Jake: We got the whale to giggle us out of his mouth!

Hook: You're not going anywhere not until you Hand over me treasure chest.

Jake: how will you get it back to your ship Captain Hook?

Hook: you let me worry about that. To the Jolly Roger Smee!

Jake: Poor Smee he'll never make it.

I agree.

Izzy: well this is an emergency so pixie dust away!

Smee: thanks sea pups!

Jake: happy to help!

Izzy: Now Mr whale to stay healthy get plenty of exercise lots of rest when you get tired and try not to swallow anymore treasure chests.

Jake: Especially if they belong to Captain Hook!

Later:

Izzy: it's important to treasure all of our precious sea creatures.

Skully:Ow Crackers Izzy can you help me?

Izzy: Did you sit on another Thorn?

Please tell me you didn't!

Skully: nope but I just made a new friend.

Oh thank goodness. Haha a crab is on his tail!

Me: I'll see you all tomorrow. Oh how i hate this! My grandma says i threw up because i haven't been eating things like apples, bananas or grapes lately. For the record I'm not fat, I'm 104.4 pounds. I'm less then an average teenager weight. I hope you enjoyed, bye!


End file.
